Why Masaru Doesn't Study
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Things just don't go well for Masaru when he's finally forced to study for a math test or fail the class. But after so many failed attempts at studying, who will decide to help him? Touma. Slight ToMaTo, OOCness everywhere. -M.


**Monkey: Hello! xD**

**This is my first Savers fic, whoo~! **

**All comments and all that appreciated, even flames xD **

**Honestly, I forgot everything trig over the summer, so if I got those parts wrong, I'm sorry. xD **

**But damn, I've had this story sitting on my computer for a few months now, I found it the other day and thought what the hell, why not put it up? xD **

**Hope you guys like it x3**

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Masaru called back with a wave of his hand, he was already walking away.

Touma let out a sound of acknowledgement and Yoshi waved with a smile.

"Remember to study for the test tomorrow! Whether or not you pass that math class depends on that test!" Yoshi reminded, cupping a hand on the side of her mouth to increase her volume.

Masaru, whose back was already towards them, simply gave a two fingered wave without looking back, his short ponytail bouncing up and down with every step.

The blonde shook his head as he turned to walk Yoshi home. He placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes as he walked. "He's not going to study."

"He better." Yoshi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as she caught up with him. "I don't want to hear him whining about failing his math class all next year."

Masaru had gotten home a few minutes later. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich and went to go pick up Chika and Ikuto at their elementary school after he finished. When he returned with the two, he made them dinner and went to his room. He sat on his bed, a comfy queen sized bed with red and black covers and eyed his math textbook lying innocently on the edge of it.

"You better not try anything." Masaru warned it, not caring how he looked for talking to a book.

The book remained silent and unmoving.

He reached out to take the book but quickly pulled his hand back when his door opened.

"Masaru-nii, can I use your computer?" Chika asked with a smile, her hand releasing the doorknob from the outside.

"Why?" He raised a brow and pretended to ignore the way Chika looked at his book.

She shook her head and brought her attention back to her older brother. "I have to write a report on the fall of Rome that's due tomorrow and I need to do some research." She grinned at him, half her body hidden behind the door.

Her older brother blinked, chocolate eyes confused. "How old are you again?" He didn't remember doing that kind of stuff when he was her age…

Chika rolled her eyes. She knew he was kidding. "Can I use it, please?"

Masaru sighed and feigned annoyance. "Sure." He picked up his math book a notebook and a pen, pretending it was the most frustrating thing in the world and walked out of his room to not disturb, flashing his sister a smile.

He decided to go downstairs and try to study in the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch, he opened his admittedly blank notebook. Well, blank except for random doodles and the words "I hate math" found all over every three pages.

Great…

It wasn't his fault trigonometry bored the life out of him.

But repeating that class was the last thing he wanted. Ok, the last thing he wanted was to be confused for a girl again, but that was beside the point.

Just as his hand was hovering over his textbook, still debating whether or not to open it, a loud crash came from the kitchen, which was right next to the living room.

Several loud crashes followed, each one louder than the last, making the brunette cringe.

He recognized them as the sounds of pots and pans falling on the ground.

When the crashes stopped, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and opened his book.

The crashes nearly instantly came back with a vengeance.

He closed the book and went to the kitchen, wondering what the hell was going on in there. He stood by the threshold, placing a hand on the wall to support himself. He saw his mother in there with Ikuto, Sayuri chuckling while Ikuto looked mad with a pot on his head. Mad or embarrassed, his flushed face could've described both.

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to disturb you." Sayuri apologized when she saw Masaru looking at them.

Ikuto threw the pot off his head and that in turn caused more pots to fall, making Masaru cringe once again. He was surprised his mother stood there, smiling and unfazed by the loud noises.

"I hate cooking!" The angry bluenette yelled. "Cooking not for me!"

"It's fine." Masaru shook his head, replying to his mother. He knew he couldn't get mad at them. He grinned at Ikuto. "Come on kid, don't give up yet."

A small beeping sound got their attention. Masaru figured it involved the kitchen and decided to go back to studying. He hadn't taken his third step when Ikuto put his head near the oven and opened it.

The explosion that followed was enough to shake the house a bit and had enough wind to move Masaru's hair around. The fire alarm went off, the ringing growing louder with each second.

The brunette stopped walking and stopped his eye from twitching. He spun on his heel, walked back to the kitchen and said, "I'm gonna go study outside the house."

Sayuri, who was expertly using a fire extinguisher, smiled to her son. "Ok sweetie, good luck studying."

Masaru nodded and went to gather his things before quickly leaving the house. Yeah, I'll need it.

First he took a trip to the library. Having only been there once before, he admittedly had a little bit of trouble finding it, but once he got there, he took a seat at the fist empty table he saw and opened the cursed math book.

A second after he did, a five month old baby started crying his eyes out a few feet from him. The baby's mother, or who he assumed was his mother, picked up the baby and tried to calm him down. If anything, Masaru could've sworn the baby's crying only got worse.

Masaru wasn't the only person annoyed or disturbed by the baby's crying, so the librarian went to go talk to the mother. The two exchanged a few words and the mother packed up her things to take the baby out.

The five month old baby continued crying and waving around a small rattle in his hands. As soon as he felt his mother move to leave the library, the baby flung the rattle somewhere.

And that somewhere was at Masaru.

The small polka dotted rattle bounced harmlessly off Masaru's head and fell to the ground beside him. Masaru looked down, his bangs covering up his face. The mother turned to face him and when the baby saw the nearly demonic aura radiating off the brunette, it quieted down. The mother apologized and went to pick up the rattle.

Chocolate eyes looked up at the baby who as soon as he saw that glint in his eyes started sobbing loudly again.

Masaru nearly slammed his book shut then picked up his things and left the library, wondering if it was too late to transfer out of his math class.

His next stop was at a café. Things seemed quiet enough until a group of high school girls walked in, giggling and talking loudly.

His hand froze, pausing hi his attempts to write down the laws of sines and cosines. Discreetly enough, he glanced at the group while keeping his head down. He didn't recognize the uniform so he couldn't go and fight the tough guys of their school because they wouldn't let him study.

"Ooh! The dress I saw at the mall yesterday was too cute!" a blonde girl squealed happily. The group was drawing attention from the rest of the customers in the café as well, but they paid that no heed.

"Oh I know! And I found the cutest shoes to go along with it!" a redhead added, giggling.

Masaru's left eye twitched. So much for the café.

He once again took his things and left after paying for his ramune.

A blonde was just stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when his phone rang.

He briefly glanced at his clock then raised a brow before picking up. Who could be calling him at this hour?

"Touma."

"…Masaru?"

"Hey, uh, can I ask a favor?"

Touma leaned against his wall as he watched drops of water slowly drip off his arm holding the cell. "Forget it, Masaru. I'm not bailing you out of jail. Go beg Yoshi."

"Argh! That's not what I wanted to ask you ass!"

"Then what do you need?"

Masaru's anger quickly died. He was certain if he was talking face to face with Touma, the blonde would notice a faint blush creeping across his face. "Um, can I come over?"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. He started waving his hands around, not caring if he looked like a fool. "I am! Or at least I'm trying to! But everywhere I go there's so much noise! I've even tried the library! Then this evil baby started crying like it was on death row and I couldn't focus! I mean, the first time I try studying for something and—"

"You can come over."

"—maybe you could lock me up in some room so I can study for this damn test and—"

"Masaru!"

"What?"

Touma shook his head. Really, this guy… "I said you could come over."

"Oh, uh, great! Now come get me."

"Come get you? Where are you?"

"With your security guards. Seriously, if you need to have a dungeon, you should at least clean it up in here! There are rates in here!" Masaru hung up after a guard glared at him.

Touma was left staring at the cell, the faint sound of the dial tone still going. He turned it off and got dressed before making his way to his family's dungeon.

"Can't believe you have a dungeon," Masaru muttered, grudgingly following Touma to the blonde's room. "I can't believe they thought I was a thief!"

Touma raked a hand through his blonde locks and closed his eyes to prevent them from rolling. "Well you were the one climbing over the gate."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" He threw his hands up and huffed. Touma ignored him and led the way to his room

Some time later, Masaru was studying up in Touma's room. He was working out a problem and tugging at his hair. These questions were ridiculous! No one could seriously expect him to be able to figure all this out the night before the test!

Ok, so maybe cramming last minute was not one of his better ideas, but still! He was trying! That counted for something, right?

"You're doing it wrong."

Masaru nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the blonde break the silence in the room that had been going since they got there. He grit his teeth and threw a fist at him who dodged it easily. Rolling his eyes, Touma leaned over the brunette and pointed at the mess surrounding Masaru's problem.

"You're supposed to be looking for angular speed here. You're doing linear speed. I think. I'm not really sure what you're doing. And you keep changing your theta from degrees to radians. You need to be consistent with your numbers." Touma noticed Masaru was looking up at him with questioning eyes. "What?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Touma sat down in front of him and took Masaru's pencil out of his hands, their fingers briefly touching and sending a weird feeling up Masaru's hand. The blonde circled the question Masaru was working on then made a line to an empty space on the paper. He began setting up the problem and saw Masaru looked lost.

"Where did I lose you?"

"At the beginning…" Masaru snapped out of his daze. "Isn't there another way to do this?"

"Well, you can think of it as one big dimensional analysis problem."

Masaru blinked. "Can we go back to the first method?"

"Sure." The two spent most of the night talking about thetas, radians, laws of sines and cosines, triangles and speeds of circles ("Why do I care how many revolutions a fourteen inch wheel can make in three minutes?" Masaru questioned with an angry pout. Touma rolled his eyes at him. "You don't but you need this to pass the test. Now pay attention.")

Touma literally gave Masaru a crash course in trig, wondering how exactly the brunette had been passing that class. Masaru's notebook was full of doodles and names of the so-called tough guys he'd fought from other schools. Touma didn't know whether to be impressed by the length of the list or a little worried. ("How the hell are you passing? This notebook doesn't have good notes, or any notes for that matter." Masaru stared at him. "At this point, I have no idea.")

At four in the morning, Touma decided to call it a night.

"If you don't pass now, you probably never will." He told him.

"Hey!" Masaru said angrily, but the effect was lost when he yawned.

The blonde packed up his things and made sure to organize the mess Masaru called a backpack. "Get some rest. I'll take you to school today."

"Alright." Masaru took a note of his clothes. "Wait, I don't have my uniform on."

"Don't worry about it, we're about the same size. You can use mine. Now go to sleep. You need at least some rest otherwise you'll sleep through the whole test."

Masaru nodded. "Thanks Touma."

"Mhmm."

The blonde let him crash in his room and he shook his head. His night and rest were long gone the second he sat down to help the brunette, but it would be find as long as Masaru passed… even if he might be bulldozing his way through that test later today.

Faint snoring made Touma chuckle lightly.

He expected Masaru might fall asleep during his test, but there wasn't a chance in hell Touma would let him do that.

* * *

"You may begin." Masaru's math teacher announced.

The rest of the students in the class began reading the test and working like crazy, determined to get a passing grade on that cursed test.

Masaru blinked a couple of times before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

He was _tired_.

_Damn_.

He won't be able to keep his eyes open at this point.

The numbers and words on his paper danced and blurred with the graphs and diagrams. His gaze swam and his eyes closed briefly before he let his head fall on his desk.

Ohh, Touma was going to kill him.

"Masaru!" A book slammed on the teacher's desk and the brunette in question shot his head up.

"Huh?"

"If you fall asleep in my class today, I'll fail you."

Brown eyes widened. "What? But, but—"

"No buts! I have my orders. Now get back to work."

Masaru didn't need to be told twice and he began bulldozing his way through the test. His pencil scratched out work several times, his eraser lying on the desk forgotten. Throughout the exam, he surprised himself when he was able to tell what the problem was asking and he was able to set up the correct equations to get to the answer.

Touma had been… a good tutor.

But he would never tell him that.

While he worked, Masaru had to wonder, who the hell ordered his teacher to keep him awake?

* * *

"How'd you do?" Yoshi asked, with curiosity coating her words. She asked him as soon as the three of them met up to walk home together.

Masaru sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He lowered his gaze.

Yoshi frowned. She was about to tell Masaru that everything would be alright even if he failed, there was always next year of course, but then Masaru grinned widely at her.

"I passed!"

The pinkette stared at him in shock before a big smile graced her features too. "Masaru, that's great!"

Touma gave a small smirk while the two weren't looking at him.

Yoshi hugged Masaru tightly while the brunette chuckled. When she let go of him, Masaru looked up at the sky.

"So how'd you do it?" She wanted to know.

"I had a great tutor. And one with a lot of patience." That was as close to thanking him as he was going to get!

Pink eyes grew curious. "You actually got somebody to tutor you? Who?" It was well known that Masaru and tutors never mixed well. Who the heck could've done it?

Discreetly, the brunette cast a glance at Touma who was looking at him with a raised brow, all traces of his smirk gone. The brunette stuck his tongue out at Yoshi.

"Someone."

She pouted. "Oh come on!"

"Nope!"

Yoshi kept harassing him for a while until she checked her watch. "Whoa, I gotta jet you guys, I'm meeting up with a friend somewhere now. I'll see you guys later!" And with a smile and a wave, Yoshi left the two boys standing there, looking a little confused.

Touma shook his head and turned to the brunette. He was about to say goodbye, but Masaru spoke.

"Hey Touma?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I well, I was wondering if…"

"What?"

Masaru scowled. "Hold on damn it! I'm trying!" He relaxed a bit. "Well, since you're the reason I won't fail the school year, I was wondering if you'd let me—"

"Repay me? Take me out? Devote your whole life to me?" Touma finished with a smirk.

The brunette made a fist. "Screw you Touma! I'm trying to be nice!"

The blonde chuckled. "I know. But I'm not going to let you try to repay me. I did it because I wanted to."

"You did?"

"Well it was either that or hear you complain for the rest of next year about how you failed one simple math test."

"Asshole."

Touma laughed. "I'm kidding." He took a step forward, and looked seriously at the brunette, the two standing only a couple feet apart. "Do you really want to repay me?"

Masaru nodded and stood his ground. If it was a fight Touma wanted—

"Fine." And he leaned forward and kissed him.

He pulled back after a few seconds and smirked at Masaru's shocked look. "See you next time you're going to fail a test."

A blush spread across Masaru's face as he watched Touma walk away and leave him alone in the street.

He made a fist and glared at the back of his head.

"Damn you!"

* * *

**Monkey: Well, I hope you guys liked it xD **

**See you guys later! **


End file.
